Fake It
by A Tad Melodramatic
Summary: By day Harry Potter is the perfect boyfriend to Cho Chang but by night he is the lover of Ronald Weasley. Ron finally gets sick of hiding and.....well I wouldn't want to give the ending away. SLASH. H/R R


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter and I do not profit from the song Fake It or from the band Seether.

Summary: By day Harry Potter is the perfect boyfriend to Cho Chang but by night he is the lover of Ronald Weasley. Ron finally gets sick of hiding and...well I wouldn't want to give the ending away.

Warnings: Slash. Language.

--x--

Fake It 

**Song: Fake It by Seeter**

_"and you should know that lies won't hide your flaws"_

_Ron's POV..._

There he is. Walking with _her _again, holding her hand, moving the hair out of her eyes. That's what I want. During the day. Not just at night. I don't want to be the nighttime booty call anymore. I don't want to be the hushed secret. I don't want to feel his body leave my bed late at night as he crawls back to his so we won't get caught in the morning. It's tiresome to keep my love for him concealed and my hatred for _her_ within my reigns.

But my mum taught me that you can't change people, maybe Harry is supposed to be afraid of himself...maybe I am ment to be a bootycall late at night. But who knows?

--x--

I can feel my bed sink as he crawls in once again, ready for action.

"Ron," Harry says trailing his fingers through my hair and down to my chest.

I want to deny him, I want to tell him that it's either me or her...but I can't. I just want this to continue...during the day. Maybe it's better to have him during the night then not at all.

I turn over onto my left side and look into his deep green eyes then move down his face, engraving every line, every curve, every imperfection, into my mind forever.

"Kiss me," Harry comands staring at my lips.

I comply gently moving face foward our lips touching lightly, in a loving way, trying to see if he can handle loving and not lusting.

As I expected Harry forced harder against me, pushing his toungue into my lips, begging for entrance.

As I expected, I allowed it. I allowed the lust and the fake moans of "I love you."

I wish that Harry would admit it, admit it all; he is gay and he loves me.

Too bad he can't face himself...

--x--

I can feel the bed shift as his weight leaves . I can hear his bare feet padding against the wooden floor. I can invision in my mind him holding his night shirt and pants over his boxers, hiding them. I sit up in my bed and look out into the darkness. Maybe I am not meant to be loved.

I pull myself out of bed and look at Dean's muggle alarm clock: 5:45. Right before all the guys wake up, like usual. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Might as well have an early start.

--x--

I don't know how Harry managed to convince Dumbledore that if students were allowed to sit anywhere that unity would grow, but he managed it. I can see him whisper into her ear. She giggles loudly and kisses his ear. She stands up, grabbing his hand and he follows blindly.

Some days I feel usefull then days like these happen and I feel used.

--x--

I like having a free period after lunch, it gives me time to digest and think of Harry and our relationship. I open up my Transfiguration book so that if Hermione walks in she will at least leave me alone to "study". I can hear the door creak open.

"I'm working, Herms, don't worry," I say blindly, pretending to read a paragraph on transfiguring large peices of furniture.

Whoever has entered the room starts to walk towards me. I look up and I see Harry. He has lipstick on his neck and two hickies under his chin.

"What do you want, Harry," I snap.

"Nothing," he says walking over to my bed, "Why don't we take a shower and talk it over?" And when he says 'talk' he means 'get rid of nasty girl cooties and have sex with a guy'.

"Harry," I say grabbing his hand and he sits down on my bed, "I can't do this anymore. With you and Cho. I can't share you, Harry. Can you understand that?"

"Ron, don't be so stupid," Harry says looking into my eyes, "I love you. Cho is just a cover. It's only you."

"Then what the fuck was that in the Great Hall," I screech out, my anger reaching a new level, "What are those on your chin? Why is there lipstick on your neck?"

For a moment we are both quiet. Then I speak, "Why do you fake it?"

He got up and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I throw my Transfiguration book on the floor and lay down on my bed, bringing the covers to my chin. Why **does **he fake it?

--x--

I hate Potions. Not because of the Great Greasy Git. But because of the way Cho looks into his eyes and the way Harry responds to it. The way he laughs in his charming way and the way he flips his long black hair. But what angers me the most is when he whispers in her ear. I wish he would whisper in my ear; telling me secrets, how his day went but most of all him telling me how much he loves me.

Then I spot _**it**_. A big ugly bruise on Cho's neck. It is revealed when she flips her hair flirtatiously. Harry has gone to far. I don't mind him faking it as much as I hate him leaving evidence of his fakeness. I hate liars. My mother told me not to lie ever; It will just make me angrier, she used to say.

Now I am angry. It's not only me. I know how to make it only me though...

--x--

Harry is sitting next to me today. But maybe that is worse then when he was just with Cho. He brought _her_ over. They are holding hands under the table, I can tell. Harry still hasn't talked to me last night.

"Harry," I say a tad loudly, "I need to make up for last night."

He turns to me, a look of confusion on his face.

I grab his head and crash our lips together, allowing my hands to roam around his body and my tongue to roam within his mouth.

I break away from him, "Try to fake it now."


End file.
